Bridge of Light
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: She was determined he become a Master, even if only in her eyes. His destiny was one that none could walk alone. She wanted to see that he learned the skills necessary to become a great warrior. Warning: some spoilers to 3D! Aqua/Sora friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters, plot, places etc. belong to its owners, Square Enix. I do not claim ownership and am just borrowing the characters/ideas from the franchise.**_

_**Title: Bridge of Light**_

_**Summary: All she wants is to bring her friends back to the Light and avenge her master. **_

_**A/N: This story is slightly AU, and contains SPOILERS for Kingdom Hearts 3D. It's a slightly different take on how 3D ended**_

Aqua sat on the beach, gazing out at the dark waters reflecting the moonlit night. Many nights passed like this and she became sick and tired of it. The elderly man kept her company most nights, but others he left to explore his own findings. This night was different, however, as she gazed up into the sky.

A bright light came crashing down into the beach. A body, encompassed by a golden light, withered before her. Aqua crouched down and touched the figure. A young boy, with spiky brown hair, shook before her. He muttered under his breath and she held hers.

"Sora." The name passed on her lips automatically. His light began to dissipate and gray surrounded it. "Listen to me. You must not give in. swear to me, you will not give in."

She put her hand on his heart and sensed the different presences within it. Ven's heart reached out to her. A tear slid down her cheek as she ignored him. Finding Sora's heart, she pressed her spirit upon his. She muttered lowly and quickly, remembering all the words that Master Eraqus taught her. "Bring back this soul to me, my lady of light. Let him become one with the armor he adorns. Allow his soul the freedom from the internal darkness. Let him become his own."

The grayness paused and directed itself toward Aqua. She felt a tug at her right wrist and gasped. Blue armor, familiar to her like a second skin, encased her gracefully. Sora groaned and a green hued armor shielded him. "I will find you, Sora. And I will teach you the ways I was taught. Do not fret."

His body disappeared as she heard a masculine voice call his name. She looked to the sky and found an older version of Riku looking down. Her armor disappeared from her body, but the familiar wristband cupped her forearm. She grinned at Sora's disappearing light and ran to find the elderly man.

* * *

Yen Sid sat down in his chair and shook his head in dismay. Riku never fell short of his expectations, but Sora was now another story. The boy he had thought would win this test easily, had not. He needed to revise his approach to the untrained boy.

"Master Yen Sid," Mickey's voice came from the doorway. The elderly keyblade master motioned for his student to come in. Mickey hesitantly came to the table where the elder was sitting. "What are we going to do about Sora?"

"Let me train him." a cool feminine voice called from the doorway. Both masters veered at the voice. A young woman, with blue hair and vibrant blue eyes, stood in the doorway. A man stood behind her, looking weary and worn, but Mickey recognized him immediately.

"Ansem!" Mickey walked over to the man and shook his head. Aqua approached the table and put two hands on it and leaned over.

"Let me train him and regain my blade." She gazed directly into Yen Sid's eyes and the master gazed at the younger one. "He needs to learn how to utilize his armor. We also need him to release all the hearts that he collected over the years."

She pointed to Ansem and then looked at Yen Sid. He pointed to a small door and Aqua nodded. "How did you escape the Realm, Aqua?"

"His soul came down to the beach. I muttered the Lady's prayer and brought forth his armor." She coolly gazed at Yen Sid. "He was an open experiment for Xehanort since he was given his keyblade succession. I'm surprised you didn't sense them before you did."

She walked into the small room. Sora rested on a small bed and Donald and Goofy watched over him. She came into the room. Goofy saw her and hugged her tightly. She laughed lightly and Donald repeated the action. The commotion woke Sora up. Aqua knelt down before him. His eyes widened as she touched his right wrist.

"You have been through a lot. I am very sorry I wasn't here to train you sooner." She put her right wrist over his. "I thought Yen Sid would have explained more to you and Riku, instead of letting you discover things naturally on your own."

"It's not Master Yen Sid's fault that I fell into darkness," Sora admitted quickly. Aqua nodded and continued to observe his right wrist. "I was too trusting and…"

"Your heart was left open. It is an admirable feat for a keyblade wielder to go that long without armor." Aqua glanced at the door as Ansem the Wise strolled in. "But it is time for you to give hearts back to where they belong."

Sora struggled out of the bed and stumbled toward Ansem. The boy put his right hand over Ansem's heart and a light passed between them. Aqua stood and smiled. She took Sora's arm and put it over her shoulders. They walked out to Yen Sid and Ansem followed. She sat him carefully down in a chair and stood to look at the elder master. "If this boy does not release all the hearts, Xehanort will use him."

"He will not bring back Terra." Yen Sid's voice was final. Aqua stared at him for a long moment before he continued. "The boy will not bring Eraqus' back either. He needs to learn control over his inner darkness."

Aqua fought the urge to rage at Mickey's old master, but held her tongue. If living in the darkness had taught her anything, it was patience. There was a lot of gray in-between the darkness and the light, but as long as the light prevailed, the possibilities were endless.

"Master Yen Sid, he is the only one of us that naturally can awaken hearts. I will train him whether or not you give me leeway." Her voice held a tone of authority that made Yen Sid's eyebrows rise. "He can come with me to the Land of Departure, after I claim my blade, and I will train him."

"Land of Departure was lost to the worlds long ago," Yen Sid stated. Aqua fought back an expression of surprise as the elder master gazed out at the world around them.

_Eraqus stood in the chamber of light and glanced at Aqua. "The secrets I am about to tell you are ours alone. None know the true secret of this planet. I entrust them to you as my successor."_

Aqua wondered now if Eraqus knew his own end would arrive. Pain shot through her at the memory of her old master, but she refused to let tears come. "Allow me to assist him in finding his armor."

Yen Sid shook his head. Aqua stared at him and stated very quietly, "He needs someone to help him find his armor. I need a new guide in these worlds. We can do each other a great service."

"You have been in the darkness too long." Aqua held out her hands and then shoved his hand over her heart. He pulled back as soon as he realized there was no darkness lying out of place and Aqua smiled.

"I am the only one who can find Ven. I know where he is and I will need to lead Sora there." She summoned Eraqus' blade to her right hand and grinned down at it. Yen Sid's eyes widened as she showed him the blade. "We both know that you will need all the warriors you can muster. Allow me one month and I can find Ven and Terra."

Yen Sid watched the blade, wondering why it was willed to her, but nodded slightly. She gave her nod and approached Sora. She muttered something quietly and his body transported itself. She turned to Donald and Goofy. "Now, we track him."

They ran toward the gummy ship. It took off momentarily afterward while Yen Sid contemplated the image he had just witnessed.

* * *

Sora sat down in the middle of Traverse Town and waited for her. His instincts knew she and the other two would follow him, but he didn't know how quickly. He was surprised to smell the seawater in the town until he saw a shadow stand over him.

"Traverse Town, huh?" her voice asked calmly and slowly. Sora nodded and she smiled. "In my first world, I met Cinderella."

Sora gave her an interested look and she shrugged. "Ever look back at a situation and wish you could have done more to it?"

"Every day, Sora." Her voice kept an edge that Sora winced at. "I lost my two best friends because of Xehanort. I lost my master, the one true father I possessed, and was plunged into darkness for ten years."

Her eyes closed and her expression turned terse. She wiped her eyes and then smiled down at him. "But what makes us stronger is realizing that the darkness can be held back by our armor."

She showed him her bracelet and he reached out to touch it. He looked down at his own wrist and one of his bands began to glow. She watched his expression of fascination as the band transformed into metallic green. She nodded with satisfaction.

She gazed at Donald and Goofy. "I want you two to go to Radiant Garden. We will come shortly."

Goofy nodded but Donald tried to protest. Goofy put a hand over the duck's beak and led him back to the ship. Aqua rose and held her hand out to Sora. He took it and she pulled him up. Putting her right hand out, she motioned for him to copy her. "Summon all the light within you and push it toward the wristband."

Sora concentrated and shoved a mass amount of light toward his wristband. Aqua fought back a laugh as the armor came onto him within a second. She equipped her own armor and held her hands up. Sora did the same and they opened the old portal. She ran through and waited for him.

Sora walked through and was surprised to find an armored vehicle waiting for him. "When we travel from world to world, our armor takes the shape of a transport. We travel the old highways to cut time."

She motioned for him to follow and Sora did. They remained silent as they journeyed on. "What it like?"

"Emptiness. I always felt cold and tired. I was constantly in a daze, but I never lost the sense of myself. When you become that worn down, you don't know where your next source of love is going to come from." Aqua shrugged. She smiled again. "Then I met a man in a black robe who spoke of a time that a boy could come and rescue everyone. I felt hope again, thanks to you."

Aqua slowed as they reached Hollow Bastion. Sora's eyes widened as they landed gracefully onto the ground. Aqua stared around her and concealed her shock at the changes in the planet. "Sora!"

They turned and a tall man with black hair came running toward them. Sora smiled and yelled, "Leon!"

Aqua watched the two hug, but kept an eye out on the castle in the distance. The hair on the back of her neck rose and Aqua turned. She saw a hollow of Terra in front of her point toward a small alley. She nodded and took Sora's hand without questioning her instincts and ran down the alleyway.

Following Terra's retreating back, Aqua felt the tug at her wristband increase. Terra's ghost disappeared when they came to a door in the side of the castle. "I wouldn't go in there if you got a death wish."

They turned and Aqua regarded a man with long red hair and vibrant green eyes suspiciously. He gave her the same look until he saw her wrist. "You know Ven."

"Yes, I do," she stated calmly. Sora approached the man and nodded at Aqua. She opened the door and muttered a prayer beneath her breath.

* * *

A long white corridor shot in front of her. Following her instinct, Aqua stayed with the corridor until a door on her right appeared. Her wristband shot to the door. She raised an eyebrow and materialized Master Eraqus' key before her mind said no. The door opened. In front of her a long tall throne sat. She shuddered for an unexplainable reason.

Walking around it, she saw a rusty armor in chains. But what else was there made her want to weep with joy. Her armor and blade intertwined through the chains. She walked forward and set one hand on the lock. She set the other on her blade. "Mine by light is mine by night. The deepest hour is the shallowest. Let my soul shine with its weapon in hand."

A blue light enveloped the armor and her keyblade. It swirled around her as goose bumps conquered her skin. She smiled happily and sighed a long deep breath. The armor removed itself completely and took over once again. It was as if the armor was happy she was in the realm of the living and not in the dark. She walked out of the room and out the small door.

Sora lounged against the wall with the tall man. The tall man stood straight when he saw Aqua's armor. She regarded both of them quietly and willed her armor to recede. Sora gasped as the armor disappeared and a blue keyblade came to Aqua's right hand. She glanced at the man. "You bear a blade as well. We'll start your training now."

She charged them. Sora simply took his blade and thrust it in front of himself as a shield. Aqua leapt around him and hit the man on the side of his hip. She cast a sleeping spell and both were asleep in the matter of seconds.

"I see we need to do some work," she surveyed her own accomplishments and glanced at Sora as he woke up. She shot her hand out and he jumped up. She pointed at his keyblade. "First of all: never use your blade as a shield. Your natural shield should be able to do that. You can develop your own defense, but you must never use your blade."

Sora nodded and she charged him again. He sidestepped and she twirled. He sidestepped again and rolled away. She nodded her approval. He charged her and she took one step toward her left. She completely dodged him and smiled when her counterattack pushed him back. He tried to attack her from behind, but she bent her blade to block and push him back.

"You said to never use your blade as a defense." Sora looked at her astonished and she smiled at him quietly. He lowered his own keyblade and she did as well. She walked toward him and led him back to the main square.

"When there is someone attacking you from behind, you can use your blade as a defense because you are making a counterattack. But if you hold it in front of you and try to use it as a block, the enemy could strike again and make a deadly blow." Sora gave a small nod and sighed. "Are there any heartless we can try this on?"

"Shit ton toward the old castle," the man with red hair stated. Aqua nodded. She glanced at Sora. He followed her slowly. He seemed to look around for someone and suddenly was smiling. He raced over toward a small house. The man with red hair stood back with her.

"My name is Lea," he said quietly. She nodded and he put a hand out for her to shake. She shook it and replied her own name. He acknowledged it and gazed at Sora. "The boy saved my life."

"He will for many, including Ven," Aqua murmured. She gazed at the reconstructed Radiant Garden. "Xehanort really did a number on this place, didn't he?"

Lea nodded and Aqua read the pain in his eyes. She saw the scars on his heart and knew what had happened by instincts. She sat down on a small bench and waited for Sora. "Who is he?"

"Leon, or Squall Leonhart. Won't tell anyone that he was the child of Ansem's daughter." Aqua nodded and Lea sat down. He gazed at her right wrist and then backs into her eyes. "I hope you find him quickly."

She smiled. "I know where he is. I just have to get Sora ready to go find him. The only one I cannot find is Terra."

_Follow the trail paved in your heart. _Master Eraqus told her the last time they'd met. Now that she was in the world of the living, she realized what he meant. Follow the trail of her memories and gut. Terra would react to her and Ven being awake, she knew that as well as she knew how to breathe.

Her heart ached for him. It ached for her old friend and comrade in arms. Her chest constricted for the man that she knew she missed more than anything in the world. She wept for the stolen time that could not be gained back, but also for her sleeping friends.

Sora jogged back toward them with a goofy smile on his face. Behind him, Aqua heard Goofy's giggle and Donald's quack. She laughed at Lea's pained expression and rose from her seat. "I guess you'll be leaving soon."

She gave him a nod and jogged over to Sora. Donald began to lecture her, but Aqua held up both hands in defeat. Sora held his head level with hers and she rubbed his spiky hair. He grinned in familiarity and shook out the cobwebs. "Ready?"

"Ready."

_**A/N: Leave a review, if you would like. I'll have the second chapter up in a couple of weeks. Thanks!**_

_**Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts franchise belongs to Square Enix and its developers. Remember the old days when it used to be Square Soft? Yeah, I'm being nostalgic. **

**A/N: I decided to rotate points of view. This story is about Terra and Aqua finding each other, so I might as well right about both of their journeys. **

**If you like the chapter, please leave a review. Enjoy!**

**Bridge of Light Chapter 2 **

He kept his presence quiet, making sure no one sensed him. Over a decade he stayed in the same state. He always rested and made sure his energy levels were concealed from the other wandering hearts. He made sure he kept the connection with his body alive, even though it was the weakest right now, and felt the pulse of his blood.

When the time came, he would surge from his prison. Then he would find the one woman he loved more than air and tell her everything. Including remembering her sacrifice for him.

_He saw her through his heart's eyes. His body recognized her, but it was no longer in his control. She was the only one who could rescue him. He felt them drift toward the darkness and saw her hand something over to his body._

_He screamed at her to not do it. He screamed at her to not give up her chance for the light. She needed to live in the light so that they both could survive. She was his only way toward the light. If she lost herself to the darkness, he would lose himself too._

"_She will not lose herself," a voice from his past came calling out softly. He turned and saw his master crossing his arms, staring at him pointedly. "She inherited my key, after all. The blade will keep her safe."_

_He relaxed as much as he could, but still kept the cloud of doubt close by. If any harm came to her, he wouldn't know what to do. His master, knowing he needed the distraction, began training him at the master level. _

"_In my eyes, you have earned the mark of mastery," he simply told him and began a long and grueling process of training._

He sat down in the darkness. His master's heart also came toward his and they sat together silently. Suddenly, Eraqus began smiling. "She escaped. The boy is in her care."

Terra stood and took a deep breath in. he looked at Eraqus. His master held his hands out. Terra took them. "When you get to the world, guide her to her blade and armor. Then find your body quickly. Whatever happens, know I will be with you until the end."

Terra grinned and his master threw him into the air. He closed his eyes and envisioned Radiant Garden.

* * *

She knelt before the chains and he stopped himself from reaching out for her. She took Eraqus' keyblade and unlocked it. The armor molded to her like a long lost friend. He could see her grin without watching her face.

He opened his senses toward the physical side. His body was near. "Lady of light, guide me to what is mine."

The scenery whirled around him. He closed his eyes as his body came into view. _"The first moments are crucial. Your body will recognize its natural owner, but his heart is strong. Use your skills to force him into his elderly body."_

He felt Eraqus' power behind him and slammed his heart into its rightful place. A dark power surged, but he let all his light shine. Eraqus' presence behind him propelled his will even further. He journeyed this far to find her and he would continue until he saw her in his physical body.

An elderly Xehanort started to chuckle. "You will not win the war, boy."

Terra grinned at him. "I found my reason for the light. And it's strong enough to keep me going."

He summoned his old friend, his keyblade, and ran toward Xehanort. The old man held up his black one and chuckled when Terra was stopped. Terra turned his blade slightly and pushed Xehanort a small distance. He grinned and felt his body respond more rapidly to his heart. "Lady of the light, give me what is properly mine."

A light spanned throughout the dark space. Xehanort squinted at the deep yellow light. Terra grinned. A long white robe came to form within the light and a woman with jet-black hair stood before them. She regarded Xehanort quietly. "You have disobeyed many laws, Master Xehanort."

Xehanort shrugged and the woman glanced at his soul. She pushed forward and Xehanort stood still until she came upon him. Putting her hand on his heart, Xehanort started to wheeze. "Return to the body that sustains you, Xehanort. Leave this boy and the others be."

"I will win the key," he groaned and started to shimmer away. The woman looked at Terra. He bowed gracefully and she gave a small nod.

"Do not abuse my kindness, young Master," she murmured and started to move away. She smiled when Eraqus took form. "You have my permission to return to your body."

Terra's eyes widened as he realized he was addressed as a Master. The woman looked at Eraqus and they gave each other small bows. Eraqus turned to glance at Terra with amusement in his eyes. "He earned the title, did he not?"

"He has indeed," the woman stated quietly. She strolled over toward Terra and held his right wrist. "Eraqus' heritage is quite different than the lines that Yen Sid and Xehanort possess. He was taught from an original, before she perished, and was given the original mark. I entrust the secrets of old to you, young Master."

A mark of light and earth tore into his flesh. Terra grimaced but the mark bore no pain. The woman nodded and gazed at Eraqus. A conversation of silence passed between them and she disappeared completely. Eraqus turned toward him. Terra saw that he started to disappear as well. "I will come to you soon. Find Yen Sid and make yourself known to King Mickey… and your successor. Show them what they've been missing from the Masters."

Terra grinned at him and Eraqus returned the expression. Terra closed his eyes and opened to see Radiant Garden.

"Leon! Why are we down here?" a young female voice complained. There was a quiet and surly reply as Terra drew himself up. He shook the dirt from his clothes and smiled in irony as he saw that he wore his old clothes. He looked up as he heard the feminine gasp.

"That's why were down here. Merlin said there was a presence we'd need to talk to." A man with brown hair and a scar between his grey eyes glared at Terra. Terra nodded back. Leon quietly turned around and started walking off toward the light. Terra took a deep breath in and took a step. He sighed the breath out and started running toward the figures.

_The woman stood in a circular room and crossed her arms. Her green eyes flashed in annoyance as the nine other figures around her could not see the reason. They were the oldest, the first generation to be raised after the Great War, but none were willing to keep from going to war. Darkness lied in every heart, like yin and yang, but yin could over justify the yang and vice versa. _

_She watched the men argue amongst themselves and saw the darkness come closer to each of their hearts. _So they will be his first victims.

_Her heart panged as the realization hit home. He would destroy everything that cherished him from a young age. He supposedly wanted the knowledge the ancients had, but she knew differently. He was the incarnation of the monster her mother had stopped many eons ago. _

_Her unshed tears dried as visions of a young boy flew through her mind. She saw the young disciple, Yen Sid, sitting behind a desk talking to a little key bearer and talking about the war. Two children stood in the background, with stunned expressions, at the figure in the doorway._

_She focused on him and smiled. One who fell to the darkness rarely came back, but this young soul had ample reason. Love escaped every pore and his grim expression turned her heart inside out. He had her mark. _

_She thanked the Lady for her vision and walked out the circular room. She never looked back._

Terra was brought to a small house and he grinned when he realized who was walking toward him. The man with the blue pointy hat returned the grin. "It has been many moons since you've come to my planet, young man."

"I am sorry the damage that my transgression caused," he whispered to the wizard. Merlin shook his head at the young man and then turned to Leon. Leon crossed his arms and Merlin spoke to him in low tones. Terra stood and waited.

Another young man came up to Terra. He silently crossed his arms and his blonde spiky hair stood on odd ends. He regarded Terra with similar blue eyes and gave a small nod. "Name's Cloud."

"Terra." They gave two other nods of acknowledgement and went to look at Leon as he came over. Leon's eyes widened at Cloud's presence but he shook his head. Cloud looked at Merlin silently.

"Why are you here, stranger?" Leon's cold voice penetrated Terra's thoughts. Terra gazed at the man and shrugged with one shoulder. Leon's eyes flashed even more silver and he stalked toward Terra.

"Stop!" a female voice came from behind them. A young woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She came toward Terra and stood between him and everyone else. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "You knew someone with black spiky hair and blue eyes, didn't you?"

Thinking of Zack, Terra nodded. She smiled in relief. She continued to ignore the three other men at her back. "I'll take you to where you want to go if you promise me that if you find him, you'll bring him home."

"You have my word," he stated firmly. She smiled in relief again and then looked at the man behind her. She gave Leon a hard look and then shot the same look to Cloud. Cloud immediately backed down, but Leon looked like he had more to say. Then Merlin spoke up.

"He is not an oath breaker." The wizard's words calmed Leon, but Terra wasn't looking at him as he and Tifa ran toward her ship.

She started it and gave him the driver's seat. "It seems you want this more than I do."

He nodded. He needed to go back to the place where he lost it all, to gain it all back.

* * *

The desert planet always gave him a chill. Even now, knowing the price that many paid for this planet, it made him chill down to the bone. His instincts screamed for him to run. He wanted his armor more than anything and he would get it back.

Tifa looked around them with an alarmed expression on her face. His was set in grim determination. "There was a keyblade war many eons ago to attain the true Kingdom Hearts. Many lost their lives because of their greed."

"Something Terra should relate to." A cold voice called out from the shadows. Terra stepped in front of Tifa and looked toward a tanned man and golden eyes. Xehanort in his elderly form came toward them. Terra pointed Tifa to the ship. She shook her head. His gaze remained on Xehanort as the man came toward them. "Tell me, Terra, how did you escape the prison I crafted?"

Terra grinned. Anger and rage coursed through his veins as he thought of an old armor that was his. He would not lose control like he did those many moons ago. "Something that is completely alien to you."

The old man chuckled and drew his blade. Terra's eyes narrowed. The wind ceased its howling. Tifa started to tremble. Terra firmly planted his feet and looked at Xehanort directly. "You have learned spunk from your old master. I will admit that it fascinates me to no end how you escaped from the prison, managed to find your body, and pushed my heart out."

An image of Aqua came to Terra's mind and he smiled softly. "My reason is my own. You can always come back to the light, Xehanort."

The old man cackled. Terra felt the earth move beneath his feet as Xehanort charged him. He braced himself for the blow, but none came. Tifa's gasp of surprise compelled him to look beyond his arms. His red armor, slightly rusted, stood before him holding his key. Terra grinned and touched the back of it.

A light shot out from the armor and his body. His right hand gripped a familiar handle and he swung it to ward off his enemy. The armor shed into its holders and he took a deep breath. He held his key up to the old man. "Our battle will finish some other time."

He flashed a spark of fire and the old man jumped back. Terra took the time to drag Tifa back to her ship. He motioned for her to go. She did rapidly and he followed behind her on his armor. He grinned as he felt the armor bend to his will.

* * *

He arrived at the tower after making sure Tifa made her way to her home planet. He gazed up at the rickety tower and felt at ease the first time in years. His armor was still on. Terra didn't want to take it off completely, but knew he would have to when he faced the elder Master.

Someone hummed from behind him. He turned and saw a young man in a yellow vest with bright blue hair and blue eyes. The eyes glared at him. "You are trespassing. No dark entity is allowed on these grounds."

The mark on Terra's right wrist throbbed. _He's a keyblade Master. Riku._

Terra cocked his head to the right without speaking a word. Riku charged at him. Terra blocked his keyblade with one arm. He shot a spell into Riku's body. They bounced back and forth until Terra jumped back.

Riku charged toward him. Terra sidestepped and summoned his key. Riku threw his into an attack strike and Terra pushed him back. He swiped Riku with a counterattack and went into his stance. Riku's gaze turned to astonished then into suspicion.

"I won't fall for your tricks again, Xehanort." He charged Terra. Terra internally groaned and continued the battle. He finally got sick and tired of the dance and threw Riku out of rhythm. He struck and Riku fell on his back. Terra put his blade to his side and his armor disappeared.

"Xehanort isn't anywhere in the vicinity." Terra threw his head to the side and gave Riku a cocky grin. "Yen Sid around?"

Riku gaped at Terra. Terra walked into the tower, but before he stepped fully into the tower, he called out to Riku, "Work on your counterattacks. You'd be on the ground in five seconds against the real Xehanort."

He continued to walk, but heard Riku's attempt to catch up to him. He walked to the top of the stairs and opened the door. Yen Sid sat at the table, with his eyes trained on the door. Terra stood before him with his arms crossed. "Where is she?"

Yen Sid regarded Terra for many moments. He finally spoke with a whisper tone. "She went to awaken Ven."

"And train Sora," a soft female voice came from behind Terra. He turned and saw a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. He nodded and turned back to Yen Sid.

"You didn't let the boy get his mark, did you?" he asked the question without accusation, but rather speculation. Yen Sid gave him a nod and Terra shook his head. "He had so many hearts in him. The boy is possibly the only one who can defeat Xehanort."

"I don't like your tone, young bearer," Yen Sid stated. Terra raised an eyebrow and watched the memories shine across Yen Sid's eyes. "There was a reason why Eraqus never gave you your mark. He knew of the darkness in your heart."

Terra took off his right wristband and showed it to Yen Sid. The mark glowed red and yellow. Yen Sid sat forward on his elbows and Terra covered it. "Aqua's got a similar mark, doesn't she?"

Yen Sid gave a small nod. Terra looked at Riku's figure in the doorway. He also had the mark of Xehanort's treachery. He then stood straight and looked at the princess of light. He turned to Yen Sid. "She should know her heritage and shouldn't have to bear the weight of protecting her own heart."

"We need all the warriors of Light to maintain the balance." Yen Sid's voice was final. Terra nodded and looked at King Mickey. He moved forward but was stopped by Yen Sid's final statement. "You succumbed to the darkness. You let your arrogance become a tool. I will not allow you to be a master in my eyes."

Terra simply regarded him and nodded. "Very well, Master Yen Sid. All I ask is for Aqua's location."

Mickey did step forward then. "Your old home."

Terra nodded and grimly walked out the door. He heard steps behind him and a shout of orders. He turned and saw the young girl come running down the steps and look into his eyes. "I need a teacher."

"You have Yen Sid." Terra's tone was final. She smiled and giggled. He looked at her. He saw Aqua's expression of humor in the young girl's face.

"My name is Kairi." She held out her hand. He shook it and she grinned even wider. "And the person I'm looking for will be with the one your looking for."

Terra watched her quietly. "Can you summon armor?"

She glanced at his armor and shook her head. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "The armor is the literal manifestation of your heart's shield from darkness. Do you think you could summon it?"

Kairi put her right hand to her left arm, an action Terra saw Aqua do numerous times, and close her eyes. A light enclosed her and out came pink armor. He nodded in satisfaction. "Keep your head clear when you have it on the first couple of times."

He proceeded to show her how to open the portal and then they raced through it.

Neither of them saw a figure in brown armor leaning against the tower. The figure stood up fully and looked toward the tower window. A moment passed and the figure followed them.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Write a review if you would like **

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
